Next British Star
by thejoker122
Summary: Stuart King is on a mission. A mission that is personal to him for a lot of reasons, and that is to be the next big British star. In his first trip to America, he meets the lovely Scarlett Bordeaux, and they seem to click. What will happen when someone takes their obsession with Scarlett too far? All that is certain is that he will protect her no matter what happens to him.
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be the first time wrestling in front of American fans, but hopefully not the last. I was currently wrestling in the NWA, and was the World Heavyweight champion for them. Ever since I won the title back in September, I have been waiting for this one moment. My name is Stuart King, but the wrestling fans in Japan and Great Britian know me as David Phoenix. I was born in Sheffield, and my parents sent me to live with my Uncle Daniel and Aunt Sarah. Having two older male cousins helped me out as well, since they were helping me get into shape for the local football* team. My cousin Anthony was the star Rugby player in high school, while Trevor was the one who went to Oxford. When I first saw wrestling, I looked up to a couple of wrestlers. Sting was the one who was my inspiration to become a wrestler though. Thinking about the championship, it amazed me how a company had a lot of faith in a young kid who has been wrestling for two bloody years.

Now, people have called me the British Chris Masters due to my physique. Most people would take that as a compliment, but I prefer to be my own person. Being in Chicago for the first time, I wanted to see what it was like. Walking towards a small diner, I ran into someone on accident. She had red hair, and had pale, creamy skin. Her emerald green eyes met my blue eyes.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't watching where I was walking" I said, and helped the lady up. She was around 5'7'', and she gave me a small smile. Bloody hell she is stunning.

"It's alright. You going inside?" She asked, and I completely forgot about lunch. My stomach started to growl, causing the lady to giggle and me to sigh.

"Guess you are hungry. Come on, the diner has some great food." Walking in behind her, I was surprised by some of the looks she was getting. She must be well known around the city.

"Um... what do you want?" The lady asked me, and I ordered a sirloin steak and mashed potatoes with green beans and corn.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" She asked me.

"Name's Stuart King, you?" I replied.

"Scarlett Bordeaux. What do you do for a living Mr. King?"

"I'm a professional wrestler. What do you do, if you don't mind me asking?" She looked surprised by my answer for some reason. Well, then again most people are surprised.

"Wow. Where do you wrestle? And I'm a professional wrestler as well." I had a small smile on my face after hearing she was a wrestler as well. Most women think wrestling is just for men, and they really don't try to get involved in it. Those who do will often face a lot of challenges. Those who make it in the business are the toughest women.

"The NWA. Just won their Heavyweight title just last month in a bloody tough match."

"Was that in Japan?" I nodded my head yes, and the food was placed on the table.

"You in town for a match tonight?"

"Yep, the NWA is having a show tonight and I have to defend the title again." The truth is that the past two weeks, I was defending the title at every show. Tonight, it was going to be against a mystery opponent.

"Are they working with Chicago Style Wrestling?"

"Yes they are." She had a smile on her face, and it took my breath away.

"Do you have a ride to the show? If not, then I would be more than happy to give you one."

"I don't have one, and I'd love that." We finished our lunch while making some small talk during it. We left to go to a gym so we could get in a quick workout in. My workout clothes is a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Scarlett had a shirt underneath her tank-top and a pair of booty shorts. It fit her figure greatly, and the guy who is dating her has one hell of a lady.

* * *

After the workout, we went to the gym where the show was going to be held. The only thing I found out about my opponent was that he was a new wrestler, named Nick Freeman. I think that may be his actual name, so he was probably going to use that. When I went out, the crowd was giving me a good pop. My opponent came out to nothing, and he had a smile on his face because of it. He was wearing a pair of red tights, while I was wearing blue tights. His boots were white, and mine were red. I was wearing a pair of white gloves.

We locked up, and I managed to get him in a side headlock. Backing up into the ropes, I started to knee him in the gut. I whipped him across the ring, and hit him with a spine-buster when he came back to me. He rolled out of the ring, in an effort to catch his breath again. When he got back in the ring, I started to stomp down on his head. When I turned my back to him, he hit me with a chop block on my right knee.

He started to stomp down on my knee, causing me to scream out in pain. He then locked me in a single leg Boston Crab. I crawled to the bottom rope, causing a rope break. He didn't let the submission go until the ref had his count up to four. I rolled out of the ring, and he followed me. I tried to stand on my bad leg, but I was met with another chop block. He lifted my bad knee up and brought it down on the floor.

My knee was killing me, and he rolled me back into the ring and went for a pin. "1...2.." I kicked out, and he started to argue with the ref. Crawling over to the corner, Nick waited till I was up before running and hitting the back of my bad knee. He then started to work on my knee again, before locking me in another single leg Boston Crab. I managed to get another rope break, but this time he broke the hold immediately and left the ring. He grabbed a chair and placed it on the ring apron. He sent me into the corner, and placed the chair right behind my bad knee.

He hit the chair into my knee, causing a disqualification and letting me retain the title. He then placed the chair around my leg and stomped down on it, breaking both my ankle and leg. He continued the assault on my bad leg until another wrestler came down to stop it.

* * *

The ref and other wrestler, who told me his name was Colt Cabana, carried me to where the trainer was. Scarlett was following us, and she had a worried look in her eyes.

"Well, it looks like your leg is broken. That will be healed within four to six weeks. Your ankle needs an X-Ray, and if it is as bad as I fear, then it will take a few months to heal" he said, and Scarlett helped me out to her car. After getting the X-Ray done, the doctor gave me some bad news.

"Mr. King, your ankle is completely shattered. You will be out for at least four months to have it heal correctly" he said, and I let out a small sigh. This was bad for me, especially since I had no family in America, and I was aiming to get signed by one of the major American companies.

"Do you have someone to stay with while your ankle is healing?" Before I could answer the question, Scarlett spoke up first.

"He will stay with me. I have a spare bedroom in my apartment, so he can sleep in there." The doctor just nodded his head and gave me the release forms, and I was given some crutches to get to the car with. When we got to the car, I was wondering why she was willing to help me out.

"Scarlett, we only met today, so why are you willing to help me out?" She gave me a small smile that held a trace amount of sadness in it, and looked at me. Her emerald green eyes looked like they were looking at my soul.

"The reason is cause I want to know you better, but if you have family in another city then I would be more than willing to give you a ride to their house" she replied, and I was surprised by it. She was willing to help me, just so she could know me better? Most would have done it for a couple other reasons.

"Thank you Scarlett, and I have no family in America. Looks like we're gonna be roommates for a few months." She giggled at that, and we continued the ride in complete silence. The NWA had great faith in me when I was given the title after wrestling for only two years. Scarlett trusts me enough to where she is willing to put up with me and my bloody accent for the next four months. My Uncle wasn't lying when he said being respectful would earn you respect, while acting like a nob would make me hated. I made a promise to them to become the next big star, so I could help them move out of their old house. Maybe I'll be able to find love on the journey as well.

**Already, a couple of things to point out really quick: the first is that this story will mainly be in the indies, and the only way for me to find them is going to be youtube so you may see a couple matches between the same people. Understand that it isn't intentional, it's just needed so I can write a different match. Second thing is that I'm going to skip about four to six months in the next chapter, and will give a short explanation as to what happened during that time frame. Last thing is that I will be using British terms for soccer(football) and other sports like that. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I don't own a damn thing except for Nick Freeman and Stuart King.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you have someone to stay with while your ankle is healing?" Before I could answer the question, Scarlett spoke up first._

_"He will stay with me. I have a spare bedroom in my apartment, so he can sleep in there." The doctor just nodded his head and gave me the release forms, and I was given some crutches to get to the car with. When we got to the car, I was wondering why she was willing to help me out._

_"Scarlett, we only met today, so why are you willing to help me out?" She gave me a small smile that held a trace amount of sadness in it, and looked at me. Her emerald green eyes looked like they were looking at my soul._

_"The reason is cause I want to know you better, but if you have family in another city then I would be more than willing to give you a ride to their house" she replied, and I was surprised by it. She was willing to help me, just so she could know me better? Most would have done it for a couple other reasons._

_"Thank you Scarlett, and I have no family in America. Looks like we're gonna be roommates for a few months." She giggled at that, and we continued the ride in complete silence. The NWA had great faith in me when I was given the title after wrestling for only two years. Scarlett trusts me enough to where she is willing to put up with me and my bloody accent for the next four months. My Uncle wasn't lying when he said being respectful would earn you respect, while acting like a nob would make me hated. I made a promise to them to become the next big star, so I could help them move out of their old house. Maybe I'll be able to find love on the journey as well._

* * *

After not being able to wrestle for the past six months, I was starting to get a little bit impatient. Thankfully, Scarlett was there to help me out. During the past six months, we became pretty good friends, and she had picked up on my anxiety pretty fast. She was willing to help me out when she thought I needed help, or when I asked her for help. While recovering though, she had gotten a broken wrist due to a bad landing. Seeing her in pain was by far the worst thing for me, while seeing her smile was the best thing for me. Of course, whenever she needed to go shopping, she dragged me along and I felt almost every guy's eyes one me. I wasn't a jealous fellow by any means, but there were times when I did feel jealous. Mainly, when guys were talking and flirting with Scarlett made me jealous. Her emerald green eyes always found a way to brighten a bad day as well.

Today though, I was able to wrestle. The NWA had told me that I wouldn't be able to compete for their title anymore, so Scarlett had asked someone at Ring Of Honor to give me a shot. They had agreed to it, and I was going to face off against a jobber from New York. It was going to be a dark match against Joey Ryan, as this was mainly so they could scout us out. To be quite frank, I was scared of screwing up during this match and not being signed to Ring Of Honor.

"Watch where you're going kid" someone said, causing me to turn and face the person who said it. Nigel McGuinness was standing there, with a small smirk on his face. I was surprised that he had said it, and I saw that I was about to run into Rhino. That was something no one wanted to do at all, and for some good reasons.

"Thanks for that Mr. McGuinness" I replied after Rhino walked away. Nigel just extended his hand towards me, surprising me.

"No problem, and please call me Steven." I took his extended hand and shook it. Not often that you can run into one of your heroes, and actually talk with them.

"Will do Steven."

"Thank you. Now then, since Scarlett had praised you and your matches, I decided to check a few out. Gotta say, I am quite impressed with your matches."

"Thank you very much. I try my very best, and hopefully I'll get signed." He gave me a small grin, which made me get worried about what could happen.

"If you do, then you can have some bloody good matches. Also, in some of your matches, I noticed you doing a rope hung cutter move-" He started, but I cut him off.

"If you want me to stop, then I will" he started to laugh, which caught me off guard.

"Please continue using it. If you get signed, then I would love to be given a chance at being a manager for a young and up-coming star" he said, and I gave him an eager nod of the head. Who wouldn't love having one of their heroes as a manager? A stagehand came up and told me it was time for my match, and Joey was out in the ring all ready. Slipping into character, I went out to The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. The ref called for the bell, after he slapped my hand away.

* * *

Ryan and I had a test of strength, which I won easily. Backing him in the corner, the ref had me break the hold. Ryan hit me with a cheap shot, before running and hitting me with a clothesline sending me to the mat. He started to stomp down on my bad ankle, causing me to scream out in pain. He started to smirk as he went for a quick pin. "1." I kicked out, and he picked me up.

Ryan whipped me into the corner, before running at me. When he was close, I hit him with a STO take down. As Ryan got to his knees, I ran and hit him with a boot to the face followed by a standing elbow drop. When Ryan got to his feet, I started to hit him with a flurry of punches that was punctuated with a European Uppercut, that sent him back into the corner. Setting him up on the top rope, I went to hit my finisher on him but he was fighting it. When I turned around, he hit me with a boot to the face followed by a missile drop-kick, that kept us both down on the mat.

As we both struggled to get to our feet, the ref had his count up to eight. Ryan got up first, and he hit me with vicious kicks to the chest. He followed those up with a running drop-kick to my face, and a leg drop. He measured me up for the Mustache Ride, and hit it. He went for a pin, not realizing how close I was to the ropes. "!...2.." My foot was on the bottom rope, causing a rope break. He kicked the back of my leg and measured me up for the End Scene, but I countered it with double knees to the face(**Called the Phoenix Inferno from now on**).

As we both struggled to our feet, Scarlett came down to the ring. She started to cheer me on, and Ryan went over to where she was. He grabbed her by the hair, and I used the anger within me to get on my feet and hit him with a super-kick to the jaw, letting Scarlett fall to the floor. Ryan was staggered, and when he managed to face me, I hit him with a vicious spear. Setting him on the top rope, I hit my Phoenix Rebirth finisher and went for the pin. "1...2.." He got his foot on the bottom rope.

I kicked him in the back of the leg, before placing him in a camel clutch submission. He tried crawling to the ropes, but I broke the hold and shoved his head to the mat. The second he was on his knees, I hit him with a running knee to the face and pulled him to the center of the ring. I motioned for him to get up, and when he did, I hit him with another super-kick and went for the pin. "1...2...3 ring the bell" I just won the match.

* * *

I went to check on Scarlett after the match was over. She was a strong woman, but I wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" I asked her when I saw her.

"I'll be fine Stuart. You did great in your match though" she replied, and I blushed at the compliment. I had a couple of demons, but they're a story for a different time.

"Thanks, but I do feel bad since I couldn't stop him from grabbing you by your hair." Scarlett shook her head before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, but you don't need to worry about me." She walked away, as Steven walked in.

"Good news Mr. King" he said, in an enthusiastic voice.

"What is it?" I replied, and he held out a contract for me. He walked away after I signed it. Scarlett needed to know what just happened. Walking around, I saw her with another wrestler. My jealousy was starting to get the better of me, until someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Jay Lethal, and he gave me a small shake of the head.

"That right there is Matt Taven. He thinks he owns her, and won't let anyone near her" he said, and I walked up to them. Scarlett saw me first, but when Taven turned around, he started to glare at me.

"What do you want? There's nothing over here" he said defensively, causing me to chuckle.

"I need to talk to her... _in private_" I replied, and he gave me a bitter chuckle as he shook his head.

"If I can't be there, then neither can she" he forced Scarlett to walk with him as I started to seethe. Steven walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You seem to care for Mrs. Bordeaux" he said, and I went to deny it. Nothing came out though, as I thought about. How we met, how close we are... or _were_. That was when I realized something important.

"I love her." Saying it out loud felt right, but Matt Taven was going to be an obstacle that I needed to overcome.

"Well, if you love her, then your gonna need to tell her when she is away from Taven. If not, then Taven is going to be a douche-bag to her" Steven stated, and I nodded my head in agreement. One way or another, I was going to let Scarlett know how I feel. No matter what happens to me.

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I was pretty busy, and hopefully that has all passed. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I don't own a damn thing except for Stuart King.**


End file.
